The invention pertains to a device for producing a strand or a cable, especially a wire strand or a wire cable, which device comprises a rotatable arrangement for feeding cords to a twisting point, at which the cords are twisted around each other, and an installation for heating at least one of the cords. The invention also pertains to a method for producing the strand or the cable.
In a device of this kind known from prior use, wire strands are guided to the twisting point by way of a rotating twisting basket, where they are twisted around a core strand coated with plastic and thus pressed into the plastic material. To heat the plastic and thus to soften it, gas burners are provided, which are directed at the core strand. So as not to interfere with the rotational movement of the strands, these burners are arranged outside the area upstream of the twisting point, i.e., the area through which the rotating wire strands and the core strand are guided on their way to the twisting point. The disadvantage is that a relatively large area must be heated to soften the plastic, for which a large amount of energy is required.